Their First Time
by The Ram 94
Summary: This decripts Duncan and Courtney's first time


It was a week after the Total Drama Action finale and Duncan and Courtney were out on another date. Duncan had paid off all his dues and had been taking Courtney to fancy restaurants and buying her expensive clothes. Of course, Courtney wasn't complaining, but she did love he showed his love for her. She kept telling him he didn't need to do all this, but he insisted on it.  
"Duncan, you don't need to do all this."

"No, I insist Princess." (See I told ya) After their dinner, they went to the park and sat on a bench. The two of them just sat on the bench and watched the sunset.

"God Duncan, is there anything that could make this evening any better?"

"Yeah, this." He said as he kissed her. The two of them started to make out, but Duncan's phone went off. He sighed then looked at who it was. It was his mom.

"Yeah."

"Duncan its time to come home."

"Fine, we'll be right there. Come on Court, its time to go home."

"Aww, Duncans listening to his mommy." She said smiling as she kissed him again.

"Hey, do I have to remind you of who always did as they were told?" He asked with a mischievous grin. She giggled and playfully smacked him on the arm. The two of them walked to his house then just sat and hung out with his parents. It became late and everyone went to bed. It was about 1 in the morning and Courtney couldn't sleep so she went to Duncan's room.

"Duncan, Duncan wake up." She shook him a bit, and when he still didn't move, she made up her mind. She threw back the covers and grabbed the waistband of his boxers. She slowly pulled them down, and her eyes feasted upon her first penis. Duncan was at the least 8 inches. But that's not what caught her eyes. What caught her eyes was the head of Duncan's penis. He had a piercing, and from her knowledge, it was called a Prince Albert. She hesitantly brought her hand down and gripped the base of his penis. She slowly mover her hand up and down the length, Duncan's penis slowly growing hard. She brought her head down and cautiously licked under his piercing. A bit of pre cum came out and Courtney savored the taste of it. She started to bring her head down his length, loving the taste of Duncan's penis. She took in as much of him as she could and was surprised that she took in over three fourths of him. She used her hand that wasn't on Duncan's penis to cup one of his balls in her hand. She was surprised at how warm his testicle was as she rolled it She released his penis then started to jerk him off while she sucked on his testicle. After a couple seconds she switched to his other testicle then after she had her fill of his meat balls, she decided to move back to his noodle. She renewed her sucking and went faster and faster. She felt Duncan's body tense, then he came in her mouth. She didn't care that there was cum in her mouth, but she was surprised how much he produced. She took her mouth off and she received a bukake. (Kinda reminds you of the TDA finale don't it.) She used her shirt and wiped her face, swallowed what was in her mouth, and when she looked up Duncan was looking down at her with a grin on his face.

"Aww. why did you wipe it off? That was a good look for you."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you tried to wake me up in the first place. I wanted to see what you were going to do, but I didn't think you would do that. Get up here and I'll give you some of what you just gave me." She crawled on the bed and Duncan slid off the bed. He grabbed her feet and started licking them, which caused Courtney to giggle. Duncan moved his tongue up her legs and started licking her inner thighs. Courtney started to shake with anticipation and ran her hand through Duncan's hair. He rubbed his nose on the front of her panties, then drew his head back and lick her panties. Courtney let out a pleasured moan Duncan kept up his licking then grabbed the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down, Courtney arching her back to help him. Duncan looked up at his Princess's carefully trimmed pubic hair that was in the shape of a C. He smiled at it, but Courtney was embarrassed. She put her hands over herself and crossed her legs.

"Princess, don't be embarrassed. You shouldn't be ashamed. Now come on, let Duncan see that little pussy of yours." Courtney slowly uncrossed her legs, but didn't move her hands. Duncan grabbed them and slowly pulled them away from her pussy. He brought his face forward and licked her pussy lips. Courtney let out a pleasured moan. He took two fingers and separated her lips and saw the pink that was heaven to him. He brought his tongue out again, but this time focused on her clit. He lapped at it for a couple of minutes then stuck a finger in her and started sliding it in and out of her. Courtney squealed with delight, then grabbed the back of Duncan's head and held on as she rode out her orgasm. After her orgasm subsided, she released him and he brought his face up to smile at her.

"God Princess, you taste good." He kissed her and she got a taste of herself and she was surprised at her own taste. "Babe, get in the bottom of my nightstand and pull out he two things that you see." Courtney did as she was told and she pulled out a package of condoms and a jar of petroleum jelly. Courtney gave him an inquisitive look. "That's only if you wanna take it to the extreme with your booty." "What makes you think you're going to get that far?" She took her night shirt off, exposing her C cup breasts to Duncan. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and flipped her onto her back. He grabbed one of the condoms, undid it and was about to slip it on, when Courtney stopped him. She took it from him and stuck it in her mouth. She brought her head forward and put the condom on him, humming as she did. She put his entire length in her mouth then withdrew and laid back.

"Take me Duncan, make me your's." Duncan slowly lowered his dick towards his Princess's pussy. He pushed himself against her slit and slowly started to push in. Courtney hissed and Duncan stopped, letting Courtney get adjusted to his size. She nodded and Duncan kept sliding forward until he hit her hymen. He looked at her one more time and she nodded. He thrust forward and Couryney started to cry out in pain, but Duncan silenced her with a french kiss. He waited until she stopped then started thrusting into his love. She moaned as he thrust into her, and he loved the feel of her pussy around his dick. After a while he stopped thrusting and rolled himself onto his back, bringing Courtney with him. She started to ride him, his bed starting to squeak ever so slightly. She slowed down her pace, but started to gyrate her hips as well. They kept this up for God knows how long till Courtney bit her bottom lip and let out a low scream as she orgasmed, and with her walls closing on his cock, it caused Duncan to have an explosive orgasm. Courtney collapsed on Duncan, and he wrapped his arms around her. They shared another kiss and when they pulled apart, Courtney pulled herself off of Duncan. He gave a dissappointed groan, but then Courtney took the condom off of him then grabbed the jelly and slathered it over Duncan's dick. She raised her ass in the air and Duncan got excited at the thought of anal. He grabbed Courtney by the hips and lined himself up with her anus. He slowly thrust in and Courtney let out a moan that had pain and pleasure mixed in it. He slowly started thrusting in and out of Courtney's ass. He brought one of his hands down and started playing with her clit. It didn't take long with the feeling of something in her ass, plus him fingering her clit set her off. Her ass muscles contracted around Duncan's penis, but as he tried to pull out, both of them could tell something was wrong. Duncan couldn't pull out, cause it felt like his piercing was loose. He tried to pull out and Courtney cried out in pain. He tried again and she howled again.

"Oh shit, what are we going to do Duncan?"

"Well we keep pulling this is either going to rip my dick, your ass, or both."

"Can't we like go to the hospital or something?"

"Yeah how are we going to get there?"

"We're going to have to wake up your parents."

"Well, thats just what I want to do. Fuck, this isn't going to be good. Throw on a shirt, take the sheet off my bed and wrap it around our "areas." Courtney did as she was told then the two of them slowly made their way down the hall to Duncan's parents' room. Duncan hammered on the door, til his dad opened the door. His dad quickly surveyed the sight before him then groaned. He walked past the couple, beckoning them to follow. They went down the stairs and he slipped on his tennis shoes and jacket. They got to the truck and helped the two of them into the bed of it then got into the truck and started it. He drove to the hospital and had the two admitted to the emergency room. The doctors were befuddled on what to do. They only thing they could think to do was a minor surgery. It involved them having to cut Courtney's anus, then sliding a using a rod to try and remove the piercing from Duncan, then use a long pair of tweezers to remove the piercing from her. The doctors put the lovers under and were able to do the surgery without a problem. Courtney walked with a slight limp the next day, and Duncan was doing his best to try and help her through the pain. She laid on her stomach most of the day, and when she had to go home, her parents were suspicious, but didn't ask a question. Duncan on the other hand was told he couldn't see Courtney for two months without supervision and they couldn't be alone. But it all worked out in the end. AKA DUNCAN AND COURTNEYS LOVE AND DUNCANS FUTURE.  



End file.
